


【R18G/银高】人鱼异闻

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 既像是一汪碧波，又像是摄人心魄的翡翠。宫司感到自己正与身边的青年一起被深渊凝视。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	【R18G/银高】人鱼异闻

**Author's Note:**

> 910贺文。Happy Gintaka Day！  
> 注意事项：  
> 1.R18G，只有G没有R18…………  
> 2.没有三观可言。

深山之中的这座村子繁华得不可思议，就连见过平安京的贵人们到了这里也要惊叹自己莫不是误入了桃花源。

这天，喧闹的村里来了一队声势浩大的队列，随行的侍卫小厮有二十余人，牛只拖行的竹披车更是华美无比。村民们议论纷纷，一边恭敬地跪伏一边说看样子又来了一个公卿吧，有些店家的人已壮起胆子向队列围了过来。

牛车停下脚步，非但没有侍卫来驱赶人群，车上反而下来了一名银发的青年，他身着白底蓝纹的狩衣，手中的桧扇半掩着那张笑容轻浮的脸，大声感叹：“这里就是传闻中的人鱼乡？还真是个好地方。”

这位公卿和往常拿腔拿调的假正经人不太像，纨绔子弟的气息扑面而来，人们更加确信这是上等的肥羊，一拥而上把整个队列围城铁桶。

“官大人请尝尝这个人鱼米糕，这可是真正加了人鱼大人玉露的糕点！”  
“人鱼馒头！吃了不上当吃了不后悔，保证每一个馒头都含有人鱼鳞片！”  
“您觉得这个木刻人鱼像如何？活灵活现，还能驱邪祛病！”  
“住宿请到人鱼乡温泉，人鱼大人浸泡过的温泉可以延年益寿，还能保养皮肤哦！”

被一众店贩们死死围着，银发青年神情悠然地看了一眼村子中心广场上的人鱼石像——下身鱼尾，上身则是长发美女，是一尊一看就知道是人鱼的标准人鱼像——青年嗤地笑了一笑，随手抓起旁边一个正积极展现存在感的馒头丢进嘴里。咀嚼的过程中，青年朱红的眼慢慢眯成弯曲的弧度，独自喃喃着“果然如此，总算来对了地方”。馒头商把这话当成赞许，不住地道谢，惹得其他人愈加情绪激昂了起来。

“这里倒是比想象中热闹。”青年用扇子指向街市的游人，大多是装扮光鲜的富贵人家。整个市中向游乐者谄媚的搭话声此起彼伏，仿佛正在举办一场大型游园会一般。

“咱们这里呀，长月(*)前后没有雨水，是山路最易通行的时候，贵人们也爱在这个时期来这里避暑纳凉。”  
“村子建成十年，好不容易才有现在的名声哪。”  
“而且在这里还能求得人鱼大人的庇佑！”  
“别说庇护了，像您这样的贵人，运气好的话说不定还有机会可以亲自去殿上祈福呢！”

对此，银发青年啪地一下收起扇子，哼哼一笑：“我啊，就是来见那位人鱼大人的。”语毕，他翻身上车，左右侍卫驱散了人群，牛车一路向着山的更深处驶去。

望着远去的队列，人群失望地作鸟兽散，余下零散的乐观推测者还在谈论诸如“若真是来见人鱼大人的，那位果然是不得了的大世家吧”和“随扈那么多，等会儿一定还要来街上住宿，到时候还有机会”。

牛车并未朝向远远就能看见的神宫本殿行驶，而是沿着另一条道路，最终停在挂满咒绳阻人前行的高墙之外，门前有两名武士模样的大汉看守，门外一名宫司模样的人见到牛车驶来，连忙带上一众侧近上前迎接。

银发青年这次下车，脸上换了一副还算正经的表情，也可以说是满脸都写着没有干劲。他挥手打断了宫司有失远迎蓬荜生辉呱啦呱啦的客套话：“你们在信上不是说事态紧急吗？那就让我们直奔主题吧。”

闻言，宫司点点头，说着“这边请”，一边礼貌地提示青年交出佩刀。无论是守在门前的武士、还是跟在宫司身边的侧近，以及宫司本人，似乎没有一个人注意到装饰奢华的竹披车和那么大一队随扈就这么不见踪影的事实。

进门能看到供人起居的前殿，看样子这个戒备森严的地方是宫司本人的居所。绕过前殿走向竹林中一条山道，沿路停下脚步的侧近越来越多，他们都没有资格进入最深处。穿越山道来到半山腰位置时，银发青年身边只剩宫司一人作伴，豁然开朗的视界之中是一座古朴——或者说阴森——且不带装饰的大殿。

“就是这里吗？”

青年刚发问，像是回应他的提问一般，大地深处传来低沉的轰鸣和震动，仅仅持续了数秒，但那之后四周仍不住响起的砂石滚落声仿佛是在彰显地鸣的力量。

“就像现在这样，明明应该是沉睡期的人鱼大人，在无雨的季节也会这样子鸣动水脉，摇撼大地。当初设下封印的大师说过至少可以保五十年安泰的，现在才不过十年而已。所以我们才想求助于███大人您了。”  
宫司擦擦汗，却完全没能察觉自己讲出的是一个什么也不是的名字。

“哈哈放心，我可是现在京里最了不起的阴阳师，交给我就没问题。”银发青年打着哈哈迈向大殿，踏入之前他盯着地面黑褐色的痕迹绘成好几圈的咒文，这些咒文和山脚外墙上挂满的咒绳一个样，断断续续地沿着山道绵延，“呵~血文字。这是阻挡大妖怪的法咒吧，越是强大的妖怪越没法接近这东西。”

“您很清楚嘛。”

“用了多少条人命？”

突如其来的尖锐质问。面对青年狡黠的笑脸，宫司吞吞吐吐答道：“二十人有余。”

一个拙劣的谎言，从外墙一直到大殿的血文字每隔几年就要重新书写，宫司早已不记得牺牲了多少人。作为同道中人的青年必然看穿了这个谎言，那个笑容带着嘲讽却并不戳破这个谎。他伸手碰了碰那些干涸的血迹，自言自语“……人类的怨恨相当有效嘛”，随后跨进了被血文字环绕的内殿。

“那也是没办法的事。那些年轻司祭们都明白，这是必要的牺牲。为了人鱼大人的安宁，也为了这个山村。”

也不知有没有认真听宫司的辩白，青年只是笑呵呵地继续前行。大殿比想象的更深，一路向里走，空气中的腐臭味就愈发有存在感。不是年代久远的木造建筑朽坏的气味，而是更加粘稠、恶质、令人不快的存在。

不知何时，青年走在了引路的宫司之前，他吸了吸鼻子问：“话说，我们说好的东西，能给我吧。”

“人鱼肉的事，那自然不成问题。不过……”

“嗯？难不成到了这一步还想提价？”青年用夸张的语气揶揄。

“不不，并非如此，而是人鱼肉确实有剧毒。虽然传承本就如此，‘能耐受此毒者，可不老不死’，但至今为止尝试过的公卿贵族无一幸免。不管您是受哪位贵人之命，还是想亲自一试，我都要劝您三思。只想求得人鱼之力的话，鳞片或者玉露也足够了。”

朱红的瞳孔慢慢转向宫司，青年用懒散的语气发出意味深长的叹词：“哦……？也就是说，已经有人吃过那家伙的肉？不止一个人？都有哪些人呢？”

宫司报出了一连串名字，都是京中执掌权柄的名家。  
“听说每一个人死时都口吐鲜血，死状极为凄惨，最终连骨头都融化了。”

听着宫司骇人听闻的讲述，银发青年咧嘴露出坏笑：“这种事啊，当然得是他的真命天子才行啦。”

说话间两人已来到最后一道门前，隔着厚重的大门也能听见最深处的屋内有柴火燃烧的声音。宫司打开门锁，缓缓推开大门。担任宫司十年、一直守护着人鱼秘密的他，见过很多达官贵人初次进入大殿深处的反应，不外乎是短暂的惊愕、混杂着对永生渴望的强欲、还有坚信自己能够掌握眼前这份力量的傲慢。但这个青年不同，大门打开的时候，他的表情冰冷得令人害怕。

屋内五处巨大的火堆烧得噼啪作响，它们将这里变得炎热又干燥。摇曳的火光交互勾勒出横卧在室内的庞大身躯，那是长长的有着水生动物特征的带鳞肢体，占据了室内三分之二空间的这个身体与其说是鱼不如说更像是蛇，它被三根粗大的木桩牢牢地钉在地面。仔细观察，会发现那躯体上多数部位已经没有鳞片覆盖，被第一与第二截木桩钉死的身体上有一处被剔光皮肉、露出森森白骨的巨大伤口，长约一尺，从里面滴出的血已经发黑变臭。

而正如其“人鱼”之名，这怪躯联结的另一半身躯是一个年轻黑发男子的形态。男人双臂被粗草绳层层捆绑、吊坐在屋子的另一端，身着的华服肮脏且凌乱。他左边的头发略长，一根长钉自他的左眼刺入、将他的上身钉在了墙上。

宫司听见银发青年在深呼吸，身体看上去也有些颤抖。他心里冷笑着年轻人见识还是太少，并感受到了一股毫无必要的胜利感，正想着要不要挖苦几句的时候，殿内震颤起来——是“人鱼大人”轻轻挪动了身体。

更令他惶恐的是，从人鱼那边传来了声音，既像是水声又像蛇类吐信的嘶嘶声，和他过往听过的满是诅咒的地鸣声完全不同。他赶紧转身，发现人鱼竟然睁开了另一只眼。从第一代设下封印的大师手中接下宫司一职已有十年，十年间只有他一人有资格照料人鱼，有条件随时见到人鱼，可就连他也从没见过人鱼睁开右眼的时候。

既像是一汪碧波，又像是摄人心魄的翡翠。宫司感到自己正与身边的青年一起被深渊凝视。

这时候青年反倒只是笑了笑，向宫司伸出手：“报酬我要先收。”

以宫司的立场当然希望能先镇住封印，只是见到人鱼比以往更多的活性反应，他也做不到平心静气地讨价还价，再不甘愿也要尽快满足对方然后赶紧让人鱼沉静下来。宫司带着无可奈何的表情，从祭具库中取出一柄短刀，正要上前时却被青年拦住，说是“要亲自选美味的部位”。都是剧毒，哪有什么美味不美味的。但宫司也拗不过他，只得递出刀，再三嘱咐：“这里很热，请千万注意汗滴不可落在人鱼大人身上。您应该能明白，绝不能让他碰到水，一点点都不可以。”

“明白明白。”青年随口应承着接过刀。他走到人鱼身旁，未持刀的左手触摸着被刮去鳞片而浮现伤迹的皮肤，乍看应该是在选择适宜下刀的位置，可在宫司看来，那手指的动作也过于轻柔，如同抚慰人鱼的伤痛一般。

结果，宫司这刹时的困惑令他没能及时阻止青年举刀割裂自己的手腕。眼见青年的血喷洒在人鱼身上，宫司惊恐地叫喊起来。坏事了坏事了！快逃，现在必须立刻逃跑！！脑中如蜂鸣似的回响着这些话，他铁青着脸冲上前去抓住青年的手想要拖住对方离去，就在这个瞬间——

猛烈的风声像是挥刀擦过宫司的耳畔，带着恶心的“啪嚓”声，一股温热的液体劈头盖脸喷洒了他半个身子。是人鱼的尾巴挣脱了第三截木桩，挥出一击斩去了银发青年半个脑袋，刚刚还在与宫司说笑的青年如今成了一个喷出血与脑浆的物件。

然而宫司的噩梦并未到此结束。

银发青年的尸体没有倒向地面，反而奇妙地膨胀、爆裂开来。伴随着人体被撕扯的声音和浓烈的尸臭，一个高大魁梧的白色身影自青年的血肉中钻了出来。他的衣物黑白相合，银色的卷发上涂满人血，几乎可以称得上华贵庄严的九条狐尾上挂满了肉片和人脂。

“从来到这里开始我就一直很想吐槽了……”九尾的狐妖甩了甩自己被血污糊住的耳朵，血红的眼睛捕捉到吓瘫在地的宫司，“那家伙是蛟啦，蛟。你们怎么会看成人鱼的，都什么眼神。”

嚓。  
狐妖话音未落，宫司的脑袋也和之前的青年一样飞了出去。殿中的火光照耀着一地尸骸和两个妖异，场面甚是古怪。

“唉，这个人交给我来解决就好了，高杉果然是个急性子。”狐妖嘴上在数落，双手却是疼惜地轻轻抚摸强行扯起木桩而血肉模糊的蛟尾，随后踏着碎肉大步走到蛟的身边。

被钉在墙上的蛟无法抬头，他发出丝丝流水一般的声音，试图向上转动眼球。狐妖则蹲下身子将自己放入蛟的视野之内，他小心收起左手的尖爪，把蛟的脸庞包裹在掌心。

“这边会比较痛，咬紧牙关。”

残存的碧眼注视着狐妖，缓慢又确实地眨眼，这是他明白了的意思，于是狐妖伸手握住了长钉的外端。

一寸，又一寸，长钉被一点一点拔出。每走出一截，蛟全身就一阵剧烈颤抖，被钉在地板上的龙身痛苦地痉挛着、扭动着。代替无法发声的蛟，山脉轰鸣着发出咆哮。

原本想一口气拔出来以减少蛟承受的痛苦，很快狐妖就发现这个想法行不通。汇聚在此地、此物上的丑恶欲望有着足以匹敌狐妖膂力的怨念，甚至这长钉本身就是精心打磨又灌入咒术的人类挠骨，狐妖不得不驱使起妖力与这些人类的怨恨对抗，而妖力与诅咒的对抗透过长钉给蛟带来了更巨大的痛楚，山体的咆哮几乎化作惨叫。

越到最后阻力越是强大，长钉上附着的怨灵们如白雾一般缠上他们，用刺耳的声音哭号着。

不要抢走我们的财富  
不要抢走我们的宝贝  
不要抢走用我们的性命挽留下的神明  
他要为我们提供血为我们提供肉为我们提供世世代代永远约定的富贵他是我们的他是我们的他是我们的他是我们的他是我们的他是我们的

“少啰嗦！闭嘴！松开你们的脏手！这家伙本来就属于我！！”  
长钉在狐妖的怒吼中被拽出蛟的眼窝，左眼球也一并落出，挑在钉尖。看着经历剧痛后正全身起伏着大口呼吸的蛟，狐妖小声喃喃道“眼睛……大概是恢复不了了吧……”，他珍爱地亲吻了那颗溃烂不成形的眼球，随后一口吞下。

嘎吱。咔唧。咕啾。

狐妖一心一意地咀嚼着蛟的眼球，确认着齿间的感触和舌尖的滋味，最后咽下。扔掉长钉的手在空中握成拳头的瞬间，五个火堆便忽地熄灭，化成幽蓝的狐火，忽闪忽闪地飘近。火焰裹住了龙身和被吊起的双臂，它们用没有温度的舌头爱抚着蛟伤痕累累的皮肤，又在顷刻之间将木桩和粗绳尽数化为灰烬。

失去束缚的蛟的身体无力地倾倒，被狐妖稳稳地拥在了怀中。那双孔武有力的手臂用羽毛簇拥一般的力量轻轻环住这个僵硬的身子，生怕再把怀中的他弄痛一点点。一段时间里，偌大的屋内只有蛟急促的呼吸声在逐渐变得平缓，以及狐妖轻轻抚摸蛟的后背传来的衣物悉索。

当狐妖臂弯里的身子吃痛的紧绷感基本消解后，埋在狐妖胸口的头抬了起来，那池碧水看着狐妖的脸，带了几分笑意。

“银时……”  
长久不能发出的蛟的声音，听上去沙哑、低沉，这呼唤真名的声音却令狐妖的心脏不规律地多跳了十几下。  
“银时，你那个可笑的人身是怎么回事。”

“可笑两个字是多余的！那可是个厉害的阴阳师耶，就算是我要夺舍也得费点功夫啊。”

“因为……你那个……”蛟说着说着又笑了起来，这次因为笑得太大扯到伤口而在狐妖怀里蜷成一团，“你夺就夺了，改造成你的脸也就改了，为什么要弄成直发……哈，哈哈哈……好痛……”

“既然会痛就别笑！人类用起来那么麻烦，身体又脆弱动作又慢还只能用点小幻术，不根据爱好和梦想鼓捣一下谁受得了。”狐妖气鼓鼓地回话，但重新搂紧蛟的动作依旧温柔，“说到底啊，被人类给绑架监禁等着我来救的你有什么资格嘲笑直发。”

“哼，再过个十年我就能弄垮这座山，到时候也不劳烦你了。倒是你……”蛟略微侧头看了一眼地上爆开的血肉，“那是得有一山之主级别的大妖怪才能破解的夺舍咒语吧，普通的自杀是解不开的。你就没想过我已经没有力量破咒的后果吗？”

“唔~~破不了咒，我就会普通地掉进轮回吧。安啦，到了那个时候又有那个时候的办法。”

原本以为蛟会像往常一样用看傻瓜的眼神看自己，然而听了掉进轮回几个字后蛟明显地不太开心了。糟糕踩到他的地雷了——狐妖认识到这点慌忙揽过蛟的脑袋，一边打趣说“怎么啦，这么害怕我变成人类吗”，一边在蛟的额头上脸颊上发丝上落下无数的吻。

快要吻到蛟仍在流血的左眼时，他避开了狐妖的吻，扭动着满是疮痍的身子，向上探起身体直面向狐妖。那双被粗绳勒伤的手捧住了狐妖的脸，那干涸枯裂的嘴唇几乎凑到了狐妖的唇边。这一刻，唯一的碧绿和成对的赤红都只映照出彼此。

仅有几簇狐火点亮的空间之中，两个妖异不约而同地伸出舌头，先是点触，紧接着是绵长的交缠，久违的爱欲自湿润敏感的舌尖传递而来。带着鳞片的冰凉双手环住了狐妖的脖子，短暂的间歇中蛟轻呼“银时”的声音随即被狐妖贪婪地一并吞下。厚实的舌头毫不客气地蹂躏着蛟的口腔，贪享对方的味道，但狐妖也立刻就明白——本应该存在的蛟的毒牙不在原来的齿列之间，大约是被人类给拔掉了——想到这里，他这一次用尽力气抱紧怀中的身躯，再难顾忌对方的伤势，应该会感到很痛的蛟只是无言地用充满渴望的吻回应他的拥抱。

“……嗯……呜、……！”  
伴着搅弄官能的水声，狐妖向蛟的口中流出大量唾液。饱含强大妖力的体液对此刻的蛟而言是无上甘美的蜜酒，他一边艰难地呼吸着，一边尽力吞咽。欢愉令他全身发抖，蛟身扭动、翻滚，山脉底部的鸣动越发强烈，这座殿堂所在的大地如风暴中的水面一般荡起波涛，将生于它之上的林林总总尽数撕碎，吞没，不带半分怜悯。当一切都在崩塌时，两个妖异紧紧缠绕的身体依旧不曾分开。

下雨了。在这个地方很少降雨的长月时分，现在天空洒起了雨滴，且雨势越来越大。

村子附近最高的一株松树上，九尾的妖狐正抱着自己心爱的蛟，单脚大拇指踩在树尖上淋雨。雨水洗净了他头上尾巴上的血污，同时也让他像只落汤狐狸。但在雨水的浸润下，蛟原本肮脏的华服开始褪去污垢，气色似乎有比刚才略好转了一些。果然还是天然水的治愈效果好，虽然被剜去的肉刮走的鳞片拔掉的毒牙都要回到湖里休养才能恢复，照现在这个妖力恢复速度来看，纱巾重新恢复也只是时间问题吧——想了一想，狐妖又忍不住用下巴蹭了蹭蛟柔软的发丝。

至于蛟，积蓄十年外加狐妖方才转送的妖力都在刚刚毁掉山脉和封印自己的大殿时用尽了，这时候正靠在狐妖的胸前正昏昏欲睡。现在要是睡着了，怕是又得睡上十年。对活过千年的他们来说，十年只是弹指之间的光阴；可是对狐妖来说，与蛟在一起的一分一秒都只嫌不够多。

“喂，我说高杉啊，结果你到底是怎么被人类逮到的？搁浅的传闻不会是真的吧？”这个话题很欠打，但狐妖觉得这个话题比较能吸引蛟的注意，让他在睡着前多讲几句。

“那也是你的错……”

“怎么又是我的错了？平白扣锅银桑可不接。”

“那天正巧湖里涨水，我心血来潮就想用水漫之术试试能不能直接到达你的山里。谁知道进了山下的结界，法术就失效了。”

“所以就搁浅在山脚下了？！哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了太好笑了，堂堂东行湖之主竟然因为这…好痛！！痛痛痛痛痛！一个成熟的大妖怪怎么可以用咬的好痛痛痛痛对不起我错了高杉大爷原谅我——！”

最终松口之后，狐妖的胳膊多了两排牙印，蛟哼了一声，闭上了眼。双手抱着他的狐妖腾不出手揉揉自己，甚至继续欠揍地说：“嘿嘿，其实你不就是想见银桑吗。下次教你变化术吧，变出腿就可以走着到我家了。”

“再说吧。”

“喂，高杉。”

“什么事……”

“如果我真的落入轮回，你会来找我吗？”

蛟微微睁开眼，如他所料，看到了狐妖有点寂寞的表情。他哼笑着答道：“我不仅会找到你，而且才不会像你这样花费十年时间。”

“那么要是你落入轮回，我也一定会找到你。绝对比你快。”

“嗯。”

“若是我们都落入轮回了，就来比一比谁先发现对方吧。输的一方要只为赢的一方而活，直到那一生结束。你觉得如何？”

“……嗯…………”

蛟最后的回应含糊得几乎难以听清，狐妖却还是一脸高兴地念叨着“答应了就不许反悔哦”。他开心地亲吻已沉沉入睡的蛟，早已没有在看远方熊熊燃烧的村子，也无意去听火中的悲鸣。狐火不会因为雨水熄灭，将一切化为余烬之前绝不会停歇。

狐妖舔了舔蛟的嘴唇，意犹未尽地抬起头。  
——既然蛟已经睡着了，现在闲着也是闲着，就去找找看寻得过“人鱼肉”的那几个人类世家吧。

2020.8.31

**Author's Note:**

> *长月：日本日历中的九月。
> 
> 一点点解释：  
> 1.银时之前来过这里被咒文逼退了，加上不清楚里面的详情不好贸然烧山，就选择夺舍了一个能进入这里的人类。  
> 2.忘记写到的是，最开始做糕点的【人鱼玉露】是从钉着左眼的钉子那里流下来的血和脑浆混合液体。虽然都是有毒的，但混在食物里的鳞片和脑浆用量特别少，吃了不会死而且会有酩酊的快感。  
> 3.流水的声音翻译过来就是【银时】。  
> 4.采用了蛟有毒这个设定。
> 
> 最初真的只是一个搞笑的梗，为什么会变成这样。


End file.
